Pioniere
'Pioniere '''ist die elfte Episode der 10. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Während Callie und Derek weiter an ihrem Projekt arbeiten, hat Meredith heute ihren großen Tag. Die mit dem 3D-Drucker erstellte Pfortader wird heute einem Schaf eingesetzt. Stephanie darf assistieren und ist überaus euphorisch, mit dieser OP Geschichte zu schreiben. Auch Cristina steht eine bahnbrechende Operation bevor: Sie wird heute Baby Nathan am Herz operieren. Shane lädt Jo und Leah dazu ein, während Stephanie überhaupt nicht verstehen kann, wieso die anderen Cristinas OP spannender finden als die von Meredith. Aprils Schwestern Libby, Kimmie und Alice sind wegen dem Junggesellinnenabschied angereist und befinden sich mit April und Matthew in einem Café. Sie haben sogleich das Vergnügen, Jackson kennenzulernen, der zu ihnen stößt. Sie sind von ihm begeistert und himmeln ihn an. Nach dem Essen wollen die drei unbedingt mit April ins Krankenhaus kommen, was April nicht wirklich recht ist. Sie hat jedoch keine Wahl. Jackson und Matthew machen sich unterdessen allein auf den Weg und bekommen einen Unfall mit. Matthew handelt geistesgegenwärtig und nimmt bei einem Mann einen Luftröhrenschnitt vor. Jackson ist entsetzt, weil Matthew damit viel Schaden angerichtet hat, den Jackson jetzt beheben muss. Im Krankenhaus treffen sie auf April und ihre Schwestern. April und Jackson begeben sich zusammen in den OP, während Matthew auf Libby, Kimmie und Alice Acht geben soll. Cristina muss unterdessen erfahren, dass bei ihrer OP eine Kamera dabei sein wird, die die Operation aufzeichnet und live in andere Krankenhäuser überträgt. Cristina stimmt nur widerstrebend zu. Owen berichtet den Eltern des Babys davon. Diese sind allerdings bestürzt, dass hier scheinbar nicht die Gesundheit ihres Kindes im Vordergrund steht. Obwohl Cristina selbst nicht besonders begeistert ist, gelingt es ihr, die Eltern zu überzeugen. Jo muss sich erneut Alex' Vater Jimmy annehmen, der im Krankenhaus erschienen und sogleich zusammengebrochen ist. Sie zieht Owen hinzu, der Jimmy zustimmt, keine Medikamente zu verabreichen. Jimmy ist auf Entzug und möchte keine Medikamente, da diese ihn behindern würden. Jo klärt Alex darüber auf, dass sein Vater sich im Krankenhaus befindet. Dieser ist darüber nicht begeistert und will Jimmy rauswerfen. Doch Jo stoppt ihn und besteht darauf, Jimmy zu behandeln. Dies gestaltet sich jedoch nicht gerade einfach, da Jimmy bald an starken Halluzinationen leidet und auf Jo losgeht. Alex hält ihn auf und fixiert in ans Bett. Bailey wird den ganzen Tag von Dr. Alma verfolgt, die ihre Zwangsstörung im Auge behalten und behandeln soll. Sie stellt Bailey vor eine schwierige Aufgabe: Sie soll fünf mal nacheinander eine Wunde nähen, wobei allerdings keine Symptome ihrer Zwangsstörung auftreten dürfen. Bailey ist einverstanden und will sich eifrig ans Werk machen. Doch Dr. Alma bringt das Operationsbesteck in große Unordnung und verbietet Bailey, ihrem Drang nachzugeben, es wieder ordentlich auszurichten. Baileys Gelassenheit fällt sofort von ihr ab und die Übung fällt ihr sehr schwer. Dr. Alma bietet ihr an, Medikamente zu nehmen, doch dies lehnt Bailey strikt ab. Auch nach einer Pause geht es weiter nur schleppend voran. Später sucht Webber Bailey auf und redet ihr ins Gewissen: Er ist Alkoholiker und wird das auch immer bleiben. Er rät Bailey, die Krankheit zu akzeptieren und verspricht, ihr beizustehen. Bailey nimmt schließlich eine Tablette. Callie und Derek haben derweil mit ihrer Patientin Becca zu kämpfen. Diese ist toal frustriert und möchte die Studie abbrechen. Während Callie zustimmt, will Derek nicht aufgeben und hat eine grandiose Idee. Als sie damit Erfolg haben, sind nicht nur Becca und ihr Mann überglücklich, sondern auch Callie und Derek. Unterdessen sind April und Jackson in ihrer OP sehr gut vorangekommen, sodass Jackson April mitteilt, sie solle gehen und sich anderen Dingen widmen. Er erzählt ihr außerdem, dass Matthew alles richtig gemacht hat. Am Abend findet die Party statt. Die Situation zwischen April und ihren Schwestern eskaliert schließlich, bis April im Eifer des Gefechts Libby, Kimmie und Alice als Brautjungfern durch Meredith, Cristina, und Arizona ersetzt. Parallel beginnen Merediths und Cristinas Operationen. Stephanie bringt die Kamera in Position und erläutert für die Nachwelt jeden einzelnen Schritt, den Meredith macht. Während die OP an dem Schaf wie geplant verläuft, sieht sich Cristina mit einigen Schwierigkeiten konfrontiert, was sie veranlasst, die Live-Schaltung zu beenden. Sie berichtet später Nathans Eltern, dass wahrscheinlich eine weitere Behandlung von Nöten sein wird. Meredith trifft im Fahrstuhl auf Shane und fragt ihn nach der Operation an Nathan. Als sie von Shane jedoch nur eine patzige Antwort erhält, bleibt sie völlig irritiert zurück. Stephanie sieht unterdessen nach dem Schaf und muss feststellen, dass sein Herz nicht mehr schlägt. Stephanie ist völlig niedergeschlagen, doch Meredith päppelt sie auf: Nach einer Reihe von Misserfolgen, wird es einen Erfolg geben. Nach der Autopsie werden sie schlauer sein und ihre Fehler nicht wiederholen. Während Callie und Arizona sich versöhnen, kommen Jackson und Matthew überein, gegenseitig kein Problem miteinander zu haben. Gleichwohl gesteht Jackson jedoch, dass er April angelogen hat, indem er sagte, Matthew habe alles richtig gemacht. Er wollte sie glücklich machen. Auch Matthew will April glücklich machen und bittet Jackson, doch zur Hochzeit zu kommen. Meredith sucht Cristina auf, die nach einer neuen Behandlung für Nathan sucht. Cristina gratuliert Meredith zu ihrer erfolgreichen OP, erfährt jedoch dann, dass das Schaf gestorben ist. Meredith spricht Cristina auf Shane an und fragt sie, warum er sich so verändert hat und geradezu aggressiv geworden ist. Sie äußert den Verdacht, dass Shane wie Cristina sein will, wovon diese sich verletzt fühlt. Cristina verteidigt ihn und es entwickelt sich erneut ein Streit, bis Cristina zu Nathan gerufen wird. Es hat sich eine spontane Verbesserung eingestellt. Als Shane und Cristina den Behandlungsraum verlassen, legen sie einen Freudentanz hin. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast Stars *James Remar als James Evans *Illeana Douglas als Dr. Alma *Tracy Vilar als Becca McMurdo *Justin Bruening als Matthew Taylor *Jeremiah Birkett als John McMurdo *Elizabeth Bond als Kimmie Kepner *Grace Bannon als Alice Kepner *Emily Happe als Libby Kepner Co-Starring *Henry G. Sanders als Dr. Hudson *Melissa Center als Ashley Glazier *Martinez als Don Glazier *Will Hawkes als Leo Davis *Nick Roth als Tim Bowman Musik * '''Gun '''von ''CHVRCHES * 'Make the Money '''von ''Macklemore & Ryan Lewis * 'Team '''von ''Lorde * 'Sing About Me, I'm Dyind of Thirst '''von ''Kendrick Lamar Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Man on the Moon bezieht sich auf einen Song von R.E.M.. Intro Jeder Arzt hütet ein schmutziges Geheimnis. Wir sind alle konkurrierende Wissenschaftsfreaks. In der Grundschule haben wir Vulkane gebastelt, die tatsächlich künstliche Lava ausgespuckt haben. In der Mittelstufe haben wir stundenlang über unseren Rattenirrgarten gehockt. Damit wir eines Tages die Person sein würden, die das Gesicht der Medizin verändert hat, für alle Zeiten. Outro Manchmal ist der Schlüssel zum Fortschritt die Erkenntnis, dass man den ersten Schritt machen muss. Dann kann man mit der Reise beginnen. Man hofft das Beste und man hält daran fest, tagein, tagaus. Selbst wenn man müde ist oder davonlaufen möchte, man tut es nicht, denn man ist ein Pionier. Aber keiner hat je gesagt, dass es einfach wäre. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Episode